Behind The Snow
by Usagi no moyahi
Summary: Disclaimer: D.gray man c Hoshino Katsura Pairing : Lavi X Allen
1. When it all begins

Prologue  
Gw: Allen-tann!!!!!!,gw bakal pake lw jadi uke yah!!!  
Allen: Heee!,napa!!,ko gw jadi uke!!  
Lavi: baru dtg hah napa nih?  
Gw: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!,LAVIII KUNN!!! histeris  
Lavi: Santai...,nama juga fanfic  
Allen: ngeliatin gw  
Gw: APA SIH!!!kan lagi freak nih!!!  
Gw: ehem... yak!! tepat semen nya dateng!!!  
Allen: KYAAA!!! keterusan cewe,si usagi inih bakal jadi seme gw!!!!!???  
Lavi: Heh? napa sih??  
Gw: aduh lavi-kun...,nyambung dikit dong,lw bakal gw jadiin semenya allen  
Lavi: Wuzz!!!,stela jadi semenya Yu! skarang allen!! berharap allen lebih uke  
Gw: btw allen tuh pasrah bgt loh  
Allen: eh! gw denger!!  
Lavi: diem sesaat nyengar-nyengir ke allen  
Allen: Whaduh...swt  
Gw: Sabar len.. sabar...  
Alen: NAPA HARUS GW JADI UKE TERUUUUSSSSS!!!!DUNIA TIDAK A...  
Lavi: Alalalala...  
Allen: melihat gw dgn muka melas  
Gw: YAK!! muka uke yang PAZZ!!  
Gw & Lavi: tertawa dari kejauhan

PART I  
In the past

Tatapan kosong dari Allen yang menghadap awan,sepertinya ia mengenang masa kecilnya bersama Mana."Dasar,Noah sialan!,dia ngebuat gw nginget Mana lagi!" gumam Allen  
"OI..!!! MOYASHI!!!" panggil seseoramg dari jauh. "Pasti Lavi,ga ada yang manggil gw moyashi kecuali Kanda ma Lavi" Allen menebak dengan asal,aloupun itu beneran Lavi  
"Eh,si Komui manggil tuh" "Tugas?" "Iyalah!! mang pa lagi?"

Allen lari meninggalkan Lavi.

Di lihatnya Lavi sudah sampai lebih dari dulu darinya."Lah? lewat mana lw?" tanya Allen bingung,"Moyashi moyashi...,kan ada _shortcut...,_BEGO!" ejek Lavi spontan, "Ah! Dasar!" geram Allen.

Misi pun dijelaskan oleh Komui,kelompoknya adalah Allen,Lavi dan Bookman

"Ah... napa sih,si panda ikut terus..." "_URUSAI_!" sebuah kaki melayang kekepala Lavi."DHUAKKK!!" .Senyum garing Allen pun terlihat

"_Oh yeah!!,THIS IS GREAT_!! putih semuahh!!!" keluh Lavi sesampai di tempat tujuan,"_URUSAI_!" "Panda!,kalo lanjut usia ga ada kalimat lain ya?!",kali ini 2 kaki tepat mendarat di pipi kanan Lavi.Allen dengan sukarela menjadi suster

"Bedasarkan laporan para Finders bahwa ada satu danau besar yang tidak normal,Air nya panas mendidih,dan dikabarkan berwarna merah,desas-desus mengatakan bahwa warna merah tersebut disebabkan oleh darah mayat" Jelas Bookman,sejenak suasana berubah sunyi. "W-wah!!,warna merah!,jadi bisa _shooting_ film horror dong!,hahaha" Canda Lavi, "Jayus Lavi!" "tapi...,dari pada diemmm" bales Lavi membela diri.Dan terbongkar kalo Lavi lumayan penakut

"_Etto_...,mana Bookman?" tanya Allen "Biasa kakek-kakek ga kuat jalan" Jawab Lavi asal.Beberapa detik kemudian. "Eh,knapa ya? kepala gw sakit?" tanya Lavi, "Kualat lo!! hahaha!" ejek Allen. "Jangan kitra saya tidak tahu!" tiba-tiba keluar suara Bookman dari suatu tempat  
"Seeetaaannn..."

Sejauh pandangan mata hanya ada salju yang menumpuk. "ahh... masa harus berseluncur lagi?" keluh Allen yang dari awal emang ga bisa seluncuran."emang,lw ga bakat..." jawab Lavi santai,"tarik napasss...,hembuskan... ha..." jawab Allen berat

"Dingin... Laper... Ausss... Bosennn... Dingin... laper..." Raung raung keluhan Lavi dan Allen tak henti,terus diulang kaya kaset rusak.Tak lama kemudian dilihat sebuah lubang hitam atau lebih tepatnya gua  
"GOA!! gw nemu GOA!!!" teriak Lavi norak,"AYO! CARI MAKAN!! CARI MAKAN!" Allen gak mau kalah.Ternyata kalo lagi laper si Allen gak kalah sakau.  
"tapi masalah pertama,kita nh dimana,and masalah kedua gimana cara bikin API?!!" si Lavi rada gelisah. "Pake palu lo!,trus ke level 2!, _Hiban_!" Sakau nya Allen makin menjadi, Lavi melihat muka Allen dengan aneh  
gak salah lagi dia Sakau karena laper,bunyi perutnya udah mirip populitas hewan buas

Api yang hanya menyala remang-remang pun menerangi gua."Sujud... sujud...,nemu kayu bakar..." kata Allen sambil sujud. "Iyah! nemu!,tapi liat muka lw aja gw ga bisa!,orang apinya kecil banget!" "Lavi!,jangan ngerusak suasana!!" geram Allen, "Ah... yang udah kenyang kembali warassss..." sindir Lavi  
Dilihat banyak duri ikan berserakan di sekitar Allen,Alen hanya diam kehabisan kata. "hehehe! 4 ikan lo makan!" ejek Lavi, "DIEM!" teriak Allen.mungkin kalo si Allen itu diganti oleh Bookman,Crown Clown siap mencengkram


	2. The lake of blood

**Behind the snow**

Part 2

Lake Of Blood

"Ayo! Hari ini kita mule cari innocence!" teriak Lavi yang keliata Energitik banget, "Makan apa lw?" sindir Allen,"Makan ikan tadi malem" jawab Lavi santai.

Terbukti ikan pembawa energi

Di tengah perjalan mereka baru menyadari suatu kejanggalan."Eh,Lavi,kenapa dari tadi gw ngerasa hawa akuma tapi ga bias liat dimana?" "jangan Tanya gw!,Tanya mata lw!" Lavi tidak menanggapinya serius. "OI! Gw serius!" Allen meyakinkan . Lavi menghela nafas lalu menatap Allen,"yah..,udah pasti ada hubungannya sama innocence nya kan?" Lavi terlihat serius.

Kalau dipikir-pikr Lavi jarang bermuka serius seperti ini.Sudah pasti kali ini adalah misi yang berat,pikir Allen

"Lagi pula gw juga percaya, danau itu warnanya merah"Lavi kembali dengan muka serius nya,"Kemungkinan besar itu adalah darah akuma"

mendengar sugesti Lavi,Allen berpikir, "mungkin saja innocence itu membuat pusaran air!" Allen melepas pkiranya

"wah,kalo kaya _hurricane_ gituh,berdo'a yah! Biar ada ujan ikan!" Lavi mulai ngelantur lagi

Tapi diliat dari ekspresi Allen,seperti ingin bilang "Setuju!!",berhubung iya sedang **lapar**

"Darah!! Darah!! Merah banget!" Teriak Lavi norak."Lavi! jangan mulai deh!" Allen mulai ngomel karena capek

"ah….,_respect_ gw ilang deh…,padahal pas mukanya serius gw jadi sedikit nge-_respect _tuh…" kata Allen dalam hati

Hembusan angina semakin kencang,tetapi air didanau itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi."ini sudah pasti karena Innocence" simpul Allen

"Sekarabg yang penting tuh investigasi!!" Lavi mendekati danau itu.Tanpa sengaja ujung shall yang dipakai nya tercelup ke dalam danau."Ah!!! _Shall_ gw nyemplung!!" Lavi menarik _shal_l itu keatas

"ampun dah….,_shall_ gw jadi makin bolong…"

"Kayaknya beneran panas ya,kain aja kebakar habis dalam hitungan detik "Allen menyimpulkan dari kejauhan

"OI! Moyashi! Jangan Cuma sok _cool_ di pojok mikir doang!,sini!,investigasi! Investigasi!!" Lavi memanggil Allen tak sabar

"Innocence! Hatsudo!" Allen mengaktifkan innocence nya,sepertinya ia punya suatu ide

"eh eh!lw ga bermaksud nyelupin kan?" sekejap Lavi panik,"iya,siapa tau ada reaksi lain kalo ketemu sama innocence lain" Jawab Allen sambil tersenyum

Allen menyelupkan tangannya

"AAAAAHH!!!"

"Lavi! Yang jadi korban aja gak tereak!!"

Allen mengangkat tangann kirinya kembali dari danau

"benerkan! Danau ini gak akan bereaksi sama innocence!" Jelas Allen meyakinkan.Tiba-tiba Lavi menatap Allen sambil nyengar-nyengir. "napa muka lw?" Tanya Allen polos

Sepertinya pertanda buruk buat Allen

"GAAAAKK!!! GAK MAOO!!!!" Alen teriak kaya orang RSJ sakau. "udah nyebur aja!" "kenapa gw!!!!!" Allen berusaha nolak. "kan lw tipe parasit,pasti gapapa kalo nyebur" Lavi menjelaskan "tapi…. Tapi… AHH!!!" Allen teriak seiring jatuh kedanau

"eh! Lw dorong yah!?" Allen menuduh Lavi. "ngga ko!!"

sepertinya Allen tercebur karena angin yang kencang

"POKONYA KALO GW MATI ASURANSI TAKAN DITANGAN LW!" Allen teriak-teriak ga jelas."udah! cepetan sini pegang tangan gw!!" Lavi mengulurkan tangan

Allen berusaha berenang ke tepi. "tuh kan gapapa!" Lavi menggampangkan ." Iya! Gw tau! Tapi gimana kalo ada apa-apa!!" Jawab Allen panik.

Disaat yang bersamaan danau itu mulai membuat pusaran

Innocence kali ini mempertahankan diri dengan menarik musuh kedalam dengan membuat pusaran air yang besar.Lalu membakarnya sampai habis.Walaupun tidak akan berhasil jika benda itu adalah Inocence lain.jika orang yang memiliki innocence tipe parasit memasuki danau tidak akan terbakar.Prinsip yang sama seperti menetralisir darah Akuma,tapi kenapa danau ini tetap membuat pusaran?

Lavi manyimpulkan sambil bertanya Tanya dalam hati

Semakin lama pusaran itu semakin besar,daya tarik nya juga menongkat."AH!!! tolong! Danau ini ga berdasar!!,dalem banget!! Tangan gw ganyampe!!!" Allen berteriak sambil mencari dasar danau dengan innocence nya

"Mana si panda!! Mana!! Lw tuh makin berat tau!!" "jangan tanya gw!!!"

Lavi mulai sekarat karena ikut kerseret

"E…Eh! Gw kesert!! GW KESERET!" Labi makin panik. "blup…blup…blup…" Allen udah kaya mochi tahun baruan,berhubung warna rambutnya putih.Allen hanya bias pasrah mengharap bala bantuan lain dating, dilihat sudah ½ badanya lebih tenggelam

"Tim…. Blup…. Panggil bookman!! Blup blup CEPET!" Allen menyuruh timcanpy mencari Bookman.

Dingin mempengaruhi tenaga Lavi untuk menarik kembali Allen,tangannya yang beku membuatnya susah digerkkan.Ditambah dengan tekanan yang kuat dari danau

Lavi semakin terseret masuk ke sungai

"AAHH..!!! ALLEN!!"


	3. Behind The Snow

**Behind the snow**

Part 3

Behind The Snow

"Apaakh aku… sudah mati…"

."Memangnya boleh mati sekarang?"

"perasaan ini…"

"hangat…"

"aku… masih hidup"

Allen membuka matanya,mukanya pucat

"…"

dilihatnya Lavi sedang duduk disampingnya menggenggam tangannya

"Ah! Alen! Lw dah sadar!" Lavi langsung melepas genggamannya dan duduk disampingnya

"U…uda… be..go…" Allen berusaha ngomong dengan gaya orang sekarat,Lavi hanya tersenyum."Untung si panda dateng, _thank's_ ya Tim!" kata Lavi

"m-mana…?" Allen maksa ngomong." Uda deh len,jangan maksain ngomong,lw kaya orang mati tau!.Si bookman mengjubungi Black Order, kayaknya…"

Pengelihatan Allen terlihat memudar lalu metanya tertutup lagi

"Oi! Allen! Ah… dia pingsan lagi…"

Satu jam mereka menunggu,keadaan Allen membuat Lavi menjadi gelisah

"Aah…,si panda mana sih…,si moyashi tidur mulu…" Lavi tidak sabar menunggu,ia memengang tangan Alen dan mengecek suhu nya."Wa… tangannya dingin banget…,anget lagi…,waduh…"

Keadaan Allen lumayan gawat,tangan dingin dengan muka pucat ditambah sedikit anget

"ALLEN!!,jangan nyusain dong!! GW BUKAN DOKTERR!!!" Lavi teriak-teriak berharap si Allen kebangun,bener-bener mirip orang sarap…

"Oi,Komui,sepertinya kita memerlukan bala bantuan disini" Bookman berusaha manghubungi Komui setelah menemukan _inn_ terdekat

"Bala bantuan?! Jangan pilih Linali-chan gw! Ntar klo dia mati?? LINALI-CHAN!!!" si Komui malah Ge'er-an

"…"

"eh? Ehem,baiklah sebinsa nya dan secepatnya kami akan mengirim bala bantuan" Komui kembali dengan muka penuh karisma

"jangan basa-basi komui…"

"anda tak usah khawatir,KANDA-KUN!!! Ada kerjaan!! Sini! sini!" kesakauan Komui balik lagi

"… baiklah akan saya putus" Bookman memutus pembicaraan

"ng… ngg…,pertolongan pertama tuh…ng…." Lavi berusaha mencari akal walo lebih mirip orang ngeden

"Ah!" Lav mendapat ide,dan sesaat mukanya memerah

"… napas buatan…"

"Kalo iya, gw bakal jadi salah satu spesies homo! Kalo emgga!, Allen nanti lewat!,tapi kalo iya!…" Lavi terus mengulang hal yang sama

sepertinya amat sulit memilih jadi spesies homo ato rekannya tewas

Atmosfer kepanikan memang suatu yang seram

"AKU!!! Ngga deh…." Lavi keliatan linglung banget

"DUAK!" ia membentur kepalanya ke dinding goa

"MAAFIN GW ALLEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!" sepertinya tekadnya sudah bulat,mungkin…

"Oi,disana ada berapa finder?" Kanda bertanya pada Toma seorang finder.Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan

"sepertinya sekitar 5 orabg finder,tapi di kabarkan 5 finder tersebut hilang" Toma menjawab sambil memandang kartu Joker

"Innocence kali ini…,sepertinya menyusahkan…" Kanda menjawab balik tanpa ekspresi

mereka berdua kembali diam,tak berapa lama Kanda menarik napas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Kita sudah sampai kan"

Dilihat Lavi sudah bersiap melakukannya

Memberi napas buatan,lebih spesifiknya ciuman,tapi sudah 10 menit Lvi hanya menatap Allen tanpa bergerak

"AHH!! Missal lw cewe!! Klo gw kena rabies GIMANA! Kalo gw jimblo seumur idup GIMANA!! ALLENN!! Lw tuh pembawa SIALL!!" sakau Lavi makin menjadi,dan makin mendekati stadium 4

dindimg pun sudah mulai dipeuhi darah

Lavi: Eh!! Pala gw bedarah ni ceritanya!!

Gw: ya engga lah! Cuma hiperbola!

Allen: membisu di pojokan

Lavi: bola….

Gw: apa lw ngliatin muka gw!!, maksud gw tuh di lebih-lebihin!! Abis part 3 nih serius amet!

Allen: Bodo!! Mau bola kek! Bali kek! Bolak-balik!,liat! Gw dah kaya _sleeping beauty_ tuh!

Gw: Lha ko ngambek?,udah tidur sana! HUS HUS!

Allen: cibir

Gw: awas bibir lw jatoh…

Lavi : Santai len! Santai!!

Allen : iya santai!!,lw kan semenya!!

Lavi: emang kapan lw jadi seme?

Gw : BUBAR! BUBAR! _Let's go back to the story!_

"Grep!" Lavi menggenggam tangan Allen

"ayo! Kesempatan sekali seumur idup!" Lavi berusaha berfikir positif ato emang…. Napsu….

"Allen… maafin gw…,abis ini gw tobat de…"

pada waktu yg bersamaan ia mendekati Allen dan menarik napas

"_sorry_…"

Lavi benar-benar melakukannya

Dibalik putih salju "_Behind the snow_"


End file.
